Vittorio Veneto
Vittorio Veneto is a battleship based on Italian battleship Vittorio Veneto. ( Chinese Simplifed : 维内托/ Pronounce : WeiNeiTuo ) Introduction Vittorio Veneto was a member of Littorio-class battleships from I-country. The overall design of Littorio-class ships was remarkable, especially her 381mm guns that were as powerful as 406mm guns. In her protection design, Veneto utilized Pugliese Defense System. During World War II, Vittorio Veneto participated in two unsuccessful attempts at intercepting British convoys (Operations Hats and MB 5) in September 1940, and became the fleet flagship after the battle of Taranto, where she was one of the three Italian battleships left undamaged. In mid-November 1940 she sortied to counter British Operation White (sending of aircraft reinforcements to Malta); there was no contact between the fleets, but the sortie of the Italian ships caused the British operation's failure, as the aircraft were launched too early and fell into the sea after running out of fuel. In March 1941 Vittorio Veneto was stuck and damaged by torpedoes in the Battle of Cape Matapan, and she was repaired in five months. In August and September 1941 she participated in more unsuccessful sorties against British convoys (Operation Halberd), and in December she was torpedoed and damaged by submarine HMS Urge while herself escorting convoys to Libya. Repaired in early 1942, she was part of the force that sailed in June 1942 against British operation Vigorous, another convoy to Malta; this time, the threat posed by the Italian force caused the British convoy to abort its mission and go back to Alexandria. After this operation, Vittorio Veneto's activity came to an end due to fuel shortage. After the surrender of I-country, Veneto was relocated to Malta and was attacked by G-country radio-controlled bombs, but was not damaged. She was interned in the Bitter Lakes (near the Suez Canal) from late 1943 to October 1946; Veneto lived to see the end of World War II, but was scrapped in 1948. Namesake Named after Battle of Vittorio Veneto, the final battle where Italy defeated Austria-Hungary at the end of World War I. Attributes Vittorio Veneto= |-|Veneto Mod I= Acquiring Info Quotes English= |-|中文= Trivia * A.k.a VV (Vittorio Veneto) * Vittorio Veneto's red-white stripes tie resembles the Italian Navy Air Recognition Stripes on the bow, which it is the common feature of Italian warship during World War II. * She acts as the Ex-3 final boss in the latest summer event. Although the illustration is abyss fleet, her data and equipment are the same as the Ex-4 reward. *Coffee is her favorite. Even at war, she also brings her coffee cup and enjoys the coffee while firing. In the history, it is said that Vittorio Veneto is much more luxurious than we thought, just like a yacht cruise. *Her illustration is just like the leader of a Mafia, serious and mature. Her sister Camicia Nera's words confirm the view. But her size is like a loli. It is because Vittorio Veneto has the lowest Initial Metacentric Height among the famous battleships of WWII. As it was built to operate in the relatively small Mediterranean Sea, never far from a friendly base, her endurance is low (although her displacement was fairly similar to other contemporary battleships): External Links